Dark Prophecy Child
by Anonymagus
Summary: AU, Dark!Harry, Smart!Harry, Alt!School: Would Harry be able to fulfil the prophecy without the help of Dumbledore? What if he has to turn very dark in order to do so.


SCLAIMER: I am not JKR. I am not Warner Bros, I am no Lawyer. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I earn anything by writing fanfiction.  
NOTE: I am not an englishman nor am I a linguist. I try my best but probably need a dictionary, spelling guide or a beta.  
SUMMARY: AU: Would Harry be able to fulfil the prophecy without the help of Dumbledore? What if he has to turn very dark in order to do so.  
PAIRING: None as of yet.  
THEMES: Smart!Harry Dark!Harry Alt!School

PROLOGUE

Petunia Dursley was in the backyard hanging the laundry on the washing line when suddenly the doorbell rang. Quickly she attached the T-shirt she was currently holding, took the laundry basket, and sped back into the house. The doorbell rang for a second time. "Coming!" she called with a sing-song voice while putting the laundry basket down in the kitchen. She wondered who would be at the door at this hour of the day. It was early and her husband had just departed to his company. "Perhaps it is the postman, delivering some parcel." She considered while quickly washing her hands. The doorbell rang for the third time. Curious about what parcel to be delivered she almost ran to the front door.

When she opened the front door she got the shock of her life. Outside stood a man clothed in what petunia immediately recognized as wizard robes, who seemed to have patiently been waiting with a sleeping infant on his arm. She recognised the man although she never met him in person, she had seen his white bearded face on the front cover of various issues of the wizarding newspaper and on candy collectables. This man was unmistakably Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of… what was that blasted school called again?

What shocked her the most however was the fact that the ancient wizard had sought her out while she wasn't even one of his kind. No at early age she had found out that she was considered a failure and a shame to her family because of the simple fact that the Signs didn't awaken in her at an early enough age. "You should never become such a powerful witch like me." Her sister Lilly, who had shown all the signs before she even reached the age of five, boasted.

Years went by and still petunia didn't show any Signs a magically gifted person would show. When she reached the age of eleven and didn't get her Hogwarts letter her parents took her to the Squib Investigation Department where she was tested for any innate magical abillity. The results were literally a blow to her ego. Father had been furious. It couldn't be that his eldest daughter was a squib, an abomination, a shame to the most pure house of Evans. Mother had been less expressive about this development although it was clear that she was greatly disappointed.

Both of her parents knew which course of action was expected from them, but father would have none of that. He considered it to be a fitting punishment to keep his daughter as a sort of oddity, a second-class citizen within the boundaries of the wizarding world, for all to see and talk shame about. Mother, however was more merciful or simply more concerned about her good family name. Having a non-magical daughter around would make people consider her family to be less pure, which would result in a lot of bad-talk and less political influence. So how much it may have pained her, she decided to get rid of her oldest daughter by putting her into an orphanage. Father however disagreed. According to him he would personally care that the abomination won't escape without a fitting punishment; No defiler of the house of Evans should be able to bear children. It took Petunia years to discover this….

The old man interupted Petunia's musings, "You are petunia Evans, am I correct?"

Petunia's head shot up. "Yes, I am Petunia Dursley Nay Evans"

Dumbledore nodded, "May I please come in? I have some matters I need to discuss with you. Your husband is at work I presume?

"Yes Vernon is at work. Please come in Sir Dumbledore." She said while opening the door invitingly.

They walked the way to the living room in silence. Dumbledore sat down on the sofa while cradling the child. After a cup of coffee the esteemed headmaster decided to broach upon the subject matter.

"I am very sorry to inform you that your sister and his husband James have tragically died." He paused there for a moment seeing that Petunia had become as white as a sheet.

For a brief moment Petunia was silent, lost in thought. She remembered that one day Lilly payed her a visit. She told Petunia that her parents had required her to do a Binding Promise that she will in no way seek out her older sister as long as they were alive. Lilly had no choice in the matter she explained. It was or the Oath or being erased from the family tree. The fact that she sought out Petunia could only mean that their parents had died. Lilly was devastated. Petunia however found a closure to her youth and her always present feeling of worthlessness.

"I am sincerely sorry to bring you this news Madam." Said Dumbledore softly.

Petunia snapped out of her memories and rambled nearly hysterically "Oh my God, W-what happened! "H-how could she d-die… She was o-only 21 years old! P-please Tell me what Happened?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It's a rather long story but to put it simple; She and her husband were assassinated by a Dark Wizard while they were in hiding. I tried to protect them the best I could but there was a betrayer in our midst who gave away their location."

"T-that's t-terrible! w-what reason could anyone have to k-kill Lilly?" Petunia stammered

Dumbledore considered his options for a short moment. "Look Madam, I'm sincerely sorry to tell you that I cannot reveal the reason of their assassination in its entirety because that may possibly put you and your husband in a dangerous situation where you will not be able to defend yourselves. What you need to know though is that a prophecy has been made about Lilly's son. I can't reveal the exact contents but it states that Lilly's son, Harry, will be the only one who will be able to defeat the Dark Wizard where our world has been waging war against for several years. This information however quickly reached the Dark Wizard named Voldemort who's ultimate goal was to become all powerful, immortal and invincible. You can possibly understand that in order to reach his goal he had to kill the child of the prophecy so he sought out where Lilly and James were hiding."

"The poor boy." She said softly

Dumbledore continued: "James and Lilly however wouldn't let the Dark Wizard harm their firstborn child. Voldemort tortured them and finally killed them planning to kill the boy after he was done with his parents. Mysteriously the young potter survived the killing curse – a feat that theoretically wouldn't be possible, - which backfired and vaporized, but not killed the Dark Wizard. This feat made the boy immensely famous by the people who fought against Voldemort, or hated by those who stood at his side."

"So this Evil Wizard is not dead?" Petunia asked astonished.

Dumbledore sighed and cradled the child that had awakened and was crying at the top of his lungs. "shhht my boy. Everything will be alright." Then he faced Petunia."I'm afraid not. I have pointers that he took some measures in place to overcome death. Remember that one of his ultimate goals was to become immortal."

"B-but Sir, what happens now to the boy now that his parents are no more? Petunia asked while she was wiping away a tear that had trickled down.

"That madam is the whole reason I payed you a visit", said Dumbledore, "Since the boy has become a celebrity within our society it is a very difficult task to find a foster family for him that is unbiased, doesn't want to make a profit and is able to protect the boy from harms way. I was wondering, Madam if you and your husband would like to take him in your care until he finishes his magical education."

Petunia panicked. First of all she never had told Vernon about the magical world and how she had been a part of it for the first eleven years of her life. Sometimes her fathers punishment seemed more like a blessing to her. It ensured her that she would never bear magical children, making it irrelevant to break the news of the existance of the magical world to her husband. He wouldn't believe her anyway. He was quite the scientific type that despised anything religious or paranormal. As long as science hadn't proved somethinng, it didn't exist in his book. And now this Dumbledore wanted her to foster this magical child!

"Surely there will be a family out thare that meets all the requirements?" Petunia asked uncertainly. "Besides wouldn't it be dangerous for us to foster Lilly's son?"

"There was some ancient magic set into motion when Lilly sacrificed herself to save her child called Blood Magic. As long as Harry lives with a member of Lilly's family he and the family will be safe." Dumbledore answered carefully. "Furthermore I rather place Harry with a family that knows about magic than put him in an orphanage where he's vurnerable and easy to locate."

"I never told Vernon about the Wizarding World." Petunia retorted. "Not that I don't want to care for the child. I love children, sadly I am unable to bear them. However I'm not sure how my husband will react to the magical abilities of this child."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I understand that magic is quite unbelievable to muggles. However there are ways around that, for instance most accidental magic within a muggle household will be viewed as hallucinations until the child receives an invitation to a magical school. Sometimes we ought to tell parents that their child has been invited to a school catering to special abilities or intellectual giftedness to avoid the word magic as a whole. Of course we don't like outright lying, and I suppose you also do not like lying to your husband Madam. But if our honesty endanger the fates of magical children we are obliged to do so according to our law in which is stated that magical children must be given the chance to control and develop their abilities."

"I suppose you are right." Petunia sighed. "But that doesn't explain writing on parchmennt, schoolbooks about magical subjects, wand weilding, and so on. Still I'll probably figure something out."

"So will you take in the child and foster it as your own?" Dumbledore asked

"If it were any other child I would have refused." Petunia stated. "Still I need a believable story and phone for my husbands consent.

"Stay as close to the truth and leave anything magical out" Dumbledore advised.

After fabricating a story and contacting Vernon Dursley it was decided to take the child inn. So it was that Harry Potter took ressidence at Number Four, Private Drive, Little Whinging. Before Dumbledore left, he warded the house, gave Harry's vault keys and promised to write from time to time.


End file.
